


jealousy and doubt

by matchacheesecake



Series: dialogue prompts [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacheesecake/pseuds/matchacheesecake
Summary: Rami is jealous of the time Joe is spending with Ben and it causes some doubts about his relationship with Joe.





	jealousy and doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompt “You want to be with him/her/them, don’t you?”

Joe had just finished posting another video to Instagram. It was a video with him and Ben. The fans adored the bromance he and Ben had. Joe thought all the videos were pretty funny himself. Especially because no one knew the truth: that he was dating Rami.

Rami thought the videos and pictures were funny at first. He knew it was Joe having a good time with his friends.

But as awards season passed, Rami found them less and less amusing. Joe didn’t notice until it was too late.

“You want to be with Ben, don’t you?” Rami asked.

“What?” Joe asked, shocked.

Rami looked hesitant but continued on. “Everyone thinks you two are together.”

“It’s just a joke Rami,” Joe said.

And it was only a joke. Rami was so busy doing his own thing during awards season that Joe wanted to focus on his friendship with Ben and Gwil instead. It continued after the Oscars only because Rami was still super busy with Mr. Robot and his other responsibilities. Plus, Rami hated social media. Joe lived to keep the fans entertained. If Rami didn’t want to be on social media, then Joe was naturally choosing Ben to be his social media partner in crime.

“Is it a joke though?” Rami asked.

“Of course it is,” Joe said.

Rami sighed. He looked miserable. Like his entire world was ending. “Sometimes I don’t think it is. Sometimes I think you might actually have feelings for Ben.”

Joe felt blindsided. Rami had never mentioned anything like this before. Joe thought he understood that all his videos with Ben were for the fans. That he and Ben were nothing more than best friends. The same way he was best friends with Gwil.

“I don’t feel anything but friendship for Ben,” Joe said.

“You seem close with him. I’ve seen how you look at him.”

“Baby, no. It’s not like that.”

Rami wouldn’t look at him. It made Joe feel like his heart was breaking. 

“I wonder if you’d be better off with him,” Rami said softly.

“I wouldn’t,” Joe said.

Rami looked doubtful. “You’ve seemed happier with him than me lately.”

“I’ve been lonely,” Joe explained. “You’re so busy and Ben’s been there to keep me company. But that’s it. I love you, not him.”

“I know you love me, but…”

“But what?”

“I don’t know. I’m jealous, I guess. I’ve seen all those videos and all the time you’ve spent together and it made me secondguess our relationship. I worry I’m not enough for you anymore.”

Joe tried to kiss Rami, but Rami turned his head away. Joe’s heart sank.

“You’re more than enough for me.”

Rami bit his lip. “Am I?”

“I don’t want anyone else. I’ll stop the videos if it makes you happy.”

“It’s stupid but I just don’t want anyone thinking you two are really together,” Rami said.

“Today’s was the last one, I promise.”

Joe figured it was a good time to stop them. He had his fun. The fans enjoyed the videos. But he needed to focus on repairing his relationship with Rami. That was more important than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a bunch of little fics for the dialogue prompt meme that was on tumblr awhile ago. I deleted my tumblr because I stay on discord with my friends and our BoRhap group chat. I wrote a lot of these prompts in there for them.
> 
> I wanted to share all these fics before I forgot about them. I have a lot of them. Don't know if I'll post them all today or do batches. We'll see. Hope you like them!


End file.
